


Rottenshipping- Seeing you again

by Nef4r1ous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, i'm half asleep, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: Sometimes you don't know how much you love something until its goneYuri goes missing one day and there's not even a trace of himUntil just over a year later





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I can't sleep and I just had this idea, sorry, I know it sucks

Sometimes you don't know how much you love something until its gone.

Yuya and Yuri were best friends who had a strong bond for as long as they knew each other. They met when they were both 7 and quickly became friends. 

Yuri was an orphan who had mysteriously turned up one day with no memory of his family or where he was from. He was taken to an orphanage and he grew up there.

The children at the orphanage always made fun of Yuri so he didn't have any friends until he met Yuya. 

Yuri was worried that Yuya might be tricking him so kept his distance until he figured that Yuya wasn't like the other kids. 

A few months after the boys turned 14 Yuri went missing. Yuya would go and search for Yuri every day but never found even a trace of where he had gone.

Eventually the police stopped looking for Yuri. Yuya kept searching but eventually gave up hope.

He would constantly think about Yuri, he had grown to like him as more than a friend but didn't get to tell him. Yuya figured that he had felt like this before Yuri went missing but only realised it once he was gone.

\--

Beep! Beep!

The sound of an alarm filled the room.

Yuya groaned and rolled over, lazily turning off the alarm before hiding under his blankets.

He stayed like that for a while before he realised that he needed to get ready for school.

"Oh crap!" 

He got up and ran to his closet, putting on his clothes quickly. He grabbed his school bag and raced out the door.

'I can't believe I'm going to be late again!' He thought as he ran.

He had nearly made it to the school when he saw something out the corner of his eye.

He stopped running and stared. It couldn't be..... He had been missing for over a year. 

"Yuri!! Yuri, is that you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuri!"

As soon as he heard his name his head snapped up. Yuya saw his startled expression and tried to calm him down. 

"Yuri, its me Yuya.... Don't you remember?"

Yuya stepped forward as Yuri stepped back. 

"I-I can't be here...." 

He turned and ran off. 

"Yuri wait!"

Yuya gave chase and followed Yuri through the city.

"I just want to talk Yuri!! Please stop!!"

He had Yuri trapped at the end of an alley, blocking the only way out.

"Yuri, what happened? Where have you been?! Don't run away.... Please...."

"I can't explain.... Its against orders....."

"Against orders? Who's orders?!"

Yuri looked at the floor. "I can't say!"

Yuya stepped closer to Yuri. "Yuri.... Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I can't stay here..." 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Yuri... What is that."

"I'm sorry...."

He pressed a button and he began to glow.

"Yuri!"

He grabbed Yuri's arm and there was a bright flash as they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I kinda forgot to post this, oops


End file.
